


Welcome to McKinley

by Sing_Lee



Category: Glee
Genre: Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing_Lee/pseuds/Sing_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallo! Welcome to the interactive fanfic Welcome to McKinley! We play as Daphne/Danny Archer a 17 year old girl/boy who just transfered to McKinley High. Depending on your choices relationships will be formed, both good and bad!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules

Hallo! Welcome to the interactive Glee fanfic "Welcome to McKinley". As an interactive fic there are some rules in effect;

\- We will be following Daphne/Danny Archer a 17 year old girl/boy who just transfered to McKinley High. (Right now she/he is a New Yorker but this can be changed) Depending on your choices relationships will be formed both good and bad and we'll see where we end up at the season finale.

\- At the end of every chapter I'll ask a question, you guys will be able to vote which way to go, the answer with the most votes wins.

\- We will start from the first episode of season 3, everything up until that point will be canon.

\- Every character has a relationship value which starts at 0, which means they are indifferent about Daphne/Danny. Depending on your choices these values will go 1 up or down, with caps set at +5 and -5. +5 meaning they are your BFF or, if possible, develope a crush on you. -5 meaning that they hate your guts and you might be swing punches at each other soon.

\- Relationship changes as mentioned above can also impact other relationships. For instance if we play as Daphne and get to +5 with Finn, Rachels value will drop because of jealousy.

\- Remember we are inserting Daphne/Danny into the Glee world, one person can change a lot but not everything.

I am going to try to make this a weekly series. Thoughts and feedback are highly appreciated.

Let's start with the first question: As who are we going to play as? A girl (Daphne) or a boy (Danny)?


	2. The first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait for more votes but I guess I should first show you how this fic will go, so let's start with the first chapter. And since I got a vote for Danny, we'll be playing as Danny. Vote and comment if you want me to continue!

Chapter 1

The busdoor opened as the bus stopped in front of the school. This was his first day on his new school, McKinley High. Well, it doesn’t look that bad. It could have been a lot worse. Danny thought to himself as he looked through the window. He got up and left the bus. As he hit the pavement, he started looking around. Hoping to find a familier face somewhere, but he didn´t find any. Face it Dan, you are on your own now. Plenty of friends back home, would give anything to have them here right now… Okay, enough self pity let´s just get through your first day. Who knows, mabey you´ll even have some fun while doing it. Let´s hope so. Danny turned around and walked up the stairs and into the school.

Danny walked through the hallways. So, the principal asked me to come to his office first but how am I supposed to know where that is¬? Suddenly he got a push as somebody tried to pass him. “Sorry” the boy said as he quickly walked to a tall guy standing at his locker. What’s the hurry, you... Wait, is that a camera? Another student was standing near the lockers, filming the guy that just pushed him as he walked towards the tall one. “Finn Hudson,” The guy who had pushed her began. “Mediocre quarterback, mediocre Glee Club lead. What do you wanna be when you grow up?” The tall guy was clearly caught off guard. “Me? Euh... Yeah, I have plans. Euh... Let’s just say that I am really exited about this year.” He said as he gave a fake smile. “Okay, cool.” The guy who had pushed him walked away, quickly followed by the cameraman. That, was weird. Danny started walking again. Principals office, where can I find the principals office? Why don’t they just have little signs? Mabey I should just ask somebody where it is. Danny turned a corner. Oh wait. There it is! Danny walked passed a purple piano standing against the wall just outside of the office. Hey, a purple piano. Danny walked into the office, and was greeted by the principal from behind his desk. “Ah, you must be Mister Archer. Am I right?” the principal asked. “Yes sir. I am Danny.” “And I am principal Figgins. Please, take a seat.” Danny sat down on the chair in front of Figgins’ desk. “So, I see that you transferred from New York. Must be quite a change, I hope the culture shock isn’t too bad.” “It’s okay, I mean it is definitly a huge change but I think I’ll manage.” “Good to hear that. Here is your schedule.” Figgins gave Danny a piece of paper when suddenly two people stormed into the office, a man and a woman probably teachers. “She can’t do this!” The man yelled. “William, it is important you don’t take this so personally.” The woman replied. “First of all Sue, you ruined a piece of private property.” “Allegedly” “Also, you got your facts all wrong. The arts help kids do better at school” “William! Sue! Don’t you see that we have a visiter?” Figgins interrupted. Both teachers finally noticed Danny sitting in the chair. “Hi.” Danny said awkwardly. “I think we are done, Mister Archer. It is almost lunchtime so, you can go straight to the cafaria. Follow the schedule when lunchtime is over, and have a good first day.” “Thank you, sir” Danny said as he left the office. He could vaguely hear some discussion going on, on the other side of the door, but didn’t pay any attention to it. What is those twos problem? Okay, now that that’s over with, time for lunch! 

Danny had just picked up her lunch from the food court and walked over to an empty table. He slowly started eating as he looked around the cafateria. Well, it has been quite an eventful morning. Then he noticed the purple piano standing in the corner. Another piano? What is it with this schools obsession with purple piano’s? Anyway, let’s see what’s next on the schedule. First thing after lunch is, geography then.... Suddenly music started playing. Surprised, Danny looked up from his schedule. What’s going on? A group of people stood up and started dancing. 

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ql_uFly1JAM

Rachel sings:  
See the people walking down the street  
Fall in line just watching all their feet  
They don't know where they wanna go

All sing:  
But they're walking in time  
They got the beat  
They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Yeah  
They got the beat 

Santana sings:  
All the kids just getting out of school  
They can't wait to hang out and be cool  
Hang around 'til quarter after twelve

All sing:  
That's when they fall in line  
They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Kids got the beat  
Yeah  
Kids got the beat 

Danny started smiling as he really enjoyed the performance. Wow, they are pretty good! 

Brittany sings:  
Go-Go music really makes us dance  
Do the Pony puts us in a trance  
Do the Watusi just give us a chance

All sing:  
That's when we fall in line  
We got the beat  
We got the beat  
We got the beat  
Yeah  
We got it!

We got the beat  
We got the beat  
We got the beat

Santana sings:  
Everybody get on your feet

Brittany sings:  
We know you can dance to the beat

Rachel sings:  
Jumpin' - get down

All sing:  
Round and round and round  
Wooooo!

We got the beat (x9)

The performance stopped with all the kids standing at the piano. Danny started clapping but as he looked around, he soon realised that he was the only one. As some people gave him some looks he quickly stopped. Well… this is awkward... Danny scratched his head as he looked down at the ground. Way to go Dan! Making a fool out of yourself before lunch is over. Must be a new record... Suddenly a voice was heard. “Foodfight!!” Food what..? Before he knew it, food was flying everywhere. Suddenly some astray food hits him in the chest. What the… ?! It was soon followed by a hit on the head. Danny was despately looking for the nearest exit. Using his foodtray as cover, Danny slowly but surely made his way towards the exit. 

Covered in food, Danny finally made it out of the cafateria. He entered the first bathroom that he could find and immediately walked over to the mirror. For a while he stood there in complete disbelieve. What the hell kinda school is this? I mean foodfights?! When he looked in the mirror, he got a disgusted look on his face. What are you doing here anyway… He didn’t really mind seeing the spegetti and all other kinds of food on him. Jeez what a first day! He started cleaning himself up when he saw somebody in the corner of his eye. He looked to the side and noticed another guy standing on the other side of the room. He too was covered in food and trying to clean himself. Wasn’t he one of those people performing? He looks sad. Maybe I should go talk to him?

So what should Danny do?  
Approach the guy?  
Ignore him?


End file.
